EROS
by dreamgirlmiller
Summary: He was even better looking up close with his ruggedly good looks and his rather quite sexy moustache which almost, only almost hides his instantly engaging smile
1. Chapter 1

AN: First of all i would like to thank Ruthyroo for the title suggestion.

So this is my first HO fic so please be gentle with me... muchly appreciated in advance.

I hope yis all enjoy! xx

He watched him emerge from the clear blue water and make his way up the pebbly beach. Even by Greek standards he was deeply tanned, and with his strong muscular physique he made for a striking impression. When he'd finished drying himself off, smoothed back his dark wet hair and slipped on a pair of sunglasses, Ste found himself speculating on just how far his tan went up those long legs.

Brendan was not a guy to do things by half, so all the way Ste thought to himself. He really was in all respects completely gorgeous. It didn't matter to Ste that he was a thirty something serial romancer, it merely added to his charm.

It was just by chance that theses two had met, Ste was looking at holiday homes to buy on the Green island of Crete. The apartment that he instantly fell in love with just happened to be next door, it boasts a unique sea front position and was only a few minutes away from the beautiful village of Stavros. The day that he had sealed the deal and was moving his own things into the apartment was the day that he had met Brendan Brady and his sister Cheryl. She had come bounding over and had introduced them as his neighbour and Ste was taken aback at the fact that they were both Irish( which for Ste to look at Brendan you would automatically assume he was everybody ideal Greek god) albeit from different parts of Ireland which was an automatic disappointment for Ste as he had thought that she was his girlfriend until she corrected him and said she was his sister, the smile that formed on Ste's face at this news was big and bright enough to light up the night sky.

He watched him turn from the water, sling a towel round his neck and move along the beach up the hillside towards his apartment.

He was even better looking up close with his ruggedly good looks and his rather quite sexy moustache which almost, only almost hides his instantly engaging smile. By the time he had climbed the hillside, his hair had completely dried in the baking heat.

Cheryl had set the table for lunch out on the decking and as she topped up the wine glasses she motioned for Ste to join them. Brendan threw his towel over the arm of his chair and sat down taking a sip of his wine as he did so. "So what's it to be asked Cheryl , a day of wine and gossip with me or a day out on the sea with our Bren".

"I won't be fit for anything if you keep topping up my wine like you are" Ste chuckled to her.

"Load of rubbish Steven" Brendan said. " Alcohol intake doesn't count when you're on holiday, didn't you know that?"

"Maybe a holiday romance is just what you need instead" Cheryl suggested "After all what better way to get over one over on that wet lettuce of a boy you call your husband"

The deciding factor in Ste looking for a holiday home was to get away from his home village of Hollyoaks, his business and his so called husband. After a few days of him being in his new apartment and after a couple of bottles of wine and a lot of laughter later Ste had opened up to Cheryl about why he was here. He had no choice really, she was certainly a force to be reckoned with and she certainly didn't fail to notice that he had purposely turned his phone onto silent and eventually turned it off after ignoring call after call from someone.

The guy that he had said his vows to not six months before had decided that the life and business that Ste had built up from scratch was no longer good enough for him. Ste had found out that the guy that he thought he knew was in fact a total stranger and had been having an affair, how long he didn't know and truth be told he didn't really care either. Not any more anyway. That was the low-down of it. But it wasn't until Ste had packed up his things in the flat that they had shared and told Doug that he was leaving for a while and he was to go nowhere near his business or anything that belonged to him, that he also wanted him out of the flat by the time he returned and that he would know as he had left the deli and instructions of what was to happen in his good friend Ann's hands that Doug seemed to realise what he was doing was wrong and all but clung to Ste's legs and begged him not to leave.

Ste looked at her shocked. Was she really saying this to him even after she had told him pointedly that maybe he should stay away from men for a while and concentrate on himself.

"If I'm not mistaken Cheryl that's not what you have been saying to me for the past couple of weeks and a holiday romance really? Wouldn't it be shallow, meaningless and so..."

"Maybe your right" said Cheryl

"But it could be so much fun" added Brendan " especially if you find the right person to have it with.."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: only a small second chapter. i just felt that where it ended was right for this chapter.

thanks for the reviews guys and i hope i can live up to this being fun Ruthyroo just like The fabulous Double B has predicted it can be. ;-) xx

...

Ste found himself back at his not long after lunch after promising Brendan that he would of course join them again this evening for more food. Anyone would think he's trying to fatten him up.

He lay out on his deck enjoying the sunshine with a beer in his hand thinking about his life back in Hollyoaks. He thought about the little deli that he owned and how it was doing without him. The amount of sweat and tears that went into building it up to the success that it is today. He had always loved cooking, it brought him solace in times of need but he was getting itchy feet, one little deli in little old Hollyoaks just wasn't enough for him. He wanted to branch out, broaden his horizons but the million dollar question would be where...did he stay in trusted old England or did he try for the little village of Stavros. He was pretty sure he could sweet talk Ann into running the deli at home if he chose to do this but that was something he would have to put serious thought into when he got home because after all that's where his life was, he didn't really have anything on this island that would sway in its favour.

...

With a whiskey in his hands Brendan was more than happy left to his own devices starting up the barbecue.

Just as he was about to dish up the phone rang, he didn't have to abandon the food though as Cheryl had beat him to answering it so he carried on and hollered Steven over.

He had just about finished pouring the drinks when Cheryl emerged

"Who was that?" he had asked

"Declan"

Brendan stopped in his tracks "nothing wrong I hope he hasn't changed his mind?"

Cheryl couldn't help but smile "poor old daddy missing his wee boy is he? No he's still coming"

"Good, good"

By the time they had all finished their meal the sun was just setting. Lights were twinkling like stars, it really was quite beautiful.

Cheryl was sat there with drink in hand watching and observing the two of them together. She knew exactly what her brother was like, she had witnessed on many occasions the rapid turnaround his love life could and often did take and she had questioned this on more than one occasion to which his reply would be _sis you make it sound like I lead a sad and lonely life, honestly I couldn't be happier. _Which brought her back round to what she had said to Ste earlier, she honestly did think that he needed a good harmless no strings attached romance, with someone who would treat him good...she would just have to figure out a way to make it happen.

...

After leaving chez and Ste to it Brendan had worked till 2 in the morning, risen by six and had been for a swim and fully dressed by half past 7, he was now sat outside enjoying the morning sun whilst drinking his coffee and eating his breakfast. He looked over the decking but saw no movement; he guessed that the occupant of the space he was viewing was still asleep. Steven was something he had never come across before; there was no one like him. There was no artifice to him, in some ways he came across as an innocent boy one which could easily be controlled and manipulated into any shape or form with which one would choose but this really wasn't the case with him at all, what you see is exactly what you get, he is as honest as honest can be and probably the strongest man Brendan has ever met and he can't help but feel this irresistible pull towards him. He moved with this beguiling grace that made him unconsciously lovely. He is the complete opposite of what Brendan would normally go for in everything but looks.


	3. Chapter 3

At Cheryl's insistence, she and Ste were heading in to town. Brendan had stayed behind, claiming that he needed to prepare for Declan's arrival. He stated that 'you'll have much more fun without me!'

The dusty little track they were following was covered by beautiful tree's, and although they were in the shade the scorching heat of the midday sun forced them to walk at a comfortably unhurried pace.

They carried on walking in silence, and as the tree's receded, buildings appeared. The path twisted and turned down the hillside. Ste had expected it to be busy, bustling with locals and tourists but was surprised to find it almost deserted. He was quietly taking in his surroundings but was jolted back to the here and now by Cheryl's voice.

Come on Ste, lets grab a bite to eat and a drink before the streets come alive again. i like this time of day as most if not all the tourists are at the beach soaking up the sunshine.

The tavern they had chosen was a quaint little thing, they chose to sit outside, and before they even had a chance to get settled a young waiter was stood before them eager to take their order.

They both decided on the Kleftika dish and whilst they were waiting they were enjoying a fine drink of Mavodafni. 'So, how you finding this place and more importantly our company? I hope our Brendans..erm...charm isn't too much for you.

Ste had been thinking of a way to bring up Brendan in their conversation all morning but he couldn't think of a subtle enough way of doing so in fear of making Cheryl think that he might be interested in the Irishman. In fact, he wasn't sure what to make of him. His attractiveness was everything he had been led to expect, but what lay beneath the glamorous image? take away his stylish clothes, the trappings of his affluent lifestyle and the affectations he must have spent years cultivating, the boyish vanity and gregarious charm, and what would you be left with? What was he really like when he wasn't intent on making an impression on those around him.

In answer to her question. 'Oh, i just love this place, it's so beautiful and peaceful and as for Brendan. Well he's nice enough alright.'

'Hmm, Cheryl mused as she passed Ste his napkin.'Just nice, nothing else you concluded from spending time in his company?'

Ste smiled to himself. 'I would say that it would probably be the most easiest thing in the world to fall in-love with him, or at least to think you were but in reality it's most likely more of an infatuation than actual love!'

'Is that based on the fact that you believe he isn't capable of anything more? If so then you would have to agree that, that makes him ideal material for a holiday romance, right?'

'Absolutely! But if you're thinking of me and him then that's out of the question. i can quite safely say that i am most definitely not his type. You and i both know perfectly well that Brendan's type would most probably consist of a tall handsome man with a little muscle and they would most probably be mind-blowing good in bed too. That would make his type the complete opposite of me.'

'Who's been telling you that you aren't handsome and mind-blowing in bed?'

'Come of it Cheryl, if i was handsome and that good in bed then why did my so-called husband cheat on me?' He knew that this shouldn't bother him anymore, but it was still there niggling away at the slightest provocation.

'Ste, babe. What Doug did said more about him than it did about you love. You are handsome and you are gorgeous and I'm pretty sure you are as mind-blowing as it gets, and this is exactly why you need a no strings attached holiday romance. Something that you can walk away from in the end with your pride still intact. And with no love involved there's no danger of you getting hurt. This will be the perfect opportunity to prove to yourself and to that goddamn ex of yours that you still have it and that you are worth attention. And this just might finally help you with that final step in letting go of the yank for good.

Tell me honestly Ste, what would you do if Brendan did take a liking to you, how do you think you'd react?'

'With distrust, I suppose. I'm not sure I'd be able to trust another man, holiday romance or not.'

'And if he was able to allay your suspicions, what then?'

'I don't know, but I can honestly say that I can't answer anymore of these questions without more wine!'

'Oh, Ok then more drinking it is, but and I mean But we will get back to this topic later!'

.../\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\...

For the next few days Ste had taken time out on his own and spent it exploring the place he temporarily called home. He kept going over and over that conversation he had, had with Cheryl. He really didn't think he would ever be Brendan's type, but that didn't mean he wasn't interested. He was, but he still believed that even for a holiday romance he needed to be able to trust that person and he didn't think he could bring himself to be that open with another guy. Regardless if that guy was Brendan or not.

It was another beautiful morning again that Ste decided to take a walk along the beach, it was still early that the air was still fresh and clean and the sea seemed to sparkle. There was nobody else around so Ste paused to take in and admire the stunning view.

With his head resting on his arms, he was quietly in thought but was soon alerted to footsteps. He sat up straight and in doing so he noticed Brendan heading his way.

He was dressed for a swim which meant apart from the towel slung around his shoulders he was wearing only a pair of swimming trunks. needless to say Steven struggled to keep his eyes focused on Brendan's face.

'Morning Steven', He said sitting beside him. 'What brings you here so early?'

'I could ask you the same thing!'

'Ah, yes you could, well with me it's habit. what's your excuse?'

'Well, it's just so lovely and peaceful this time in a morning i decided to take a walk and admire the beauty of the place. I'm actually starting to wonder if I'll be able to go back home when the time comes.' He said with a small smile.

'You have a lovely smile Steven' Brendan remarked.

Self consciously Ste dipped his head which made Brendan laugh. 'Not used to compliments I take it, anyone would think I just insulted you. Did your husband never compliment you?'

'Your probably right. I'm not used to compliments and such open flattery, and to answer your question nom not in so many words. In fact I don't think my husband ever did compliment me at all. How much of a disaster of my love-life did Cheryl share with you?'

'If i'm honest, hardly anything. just that there was a low-life husband that didn't deserve you.'

'He wasn't that bad'

'So why with the self-doubt. Surely he's history now, time for you to be happy'

'I am happy'

'Really? You don't always look it'

'Well i do apologise but when you have given every bit of yourself to one person and they smash you apart into tiny little pieces, the pretence tends to get a little tiring and starts to slip. So I'm sorry if I don't always look happy.' This directness from Brendan had got Steven's back up just a little.

'I'm sorry Steven I didn't mean to upset you. You must have really loved him'

'I did, or at least i thought I did. I saw a life full of happiness with him, children and the works. In hindsight though I think I was probably more in love with the ideal life I'd had planned out for us than the actual man himself. This must sound rather dull to someone like you! You certainly don't seem like the type of guy that would be interested in settling down.

Brendan frowned at this. Don't believe everything my sister tells you Steven. She believes that I am destined to play the field for the rest of my life.'

Steven was at a loss as to what to say to that. He didn't mean to make Brendan angry. So he started with I'm sorry but his words trailed away as in one fluid movement Brendan was in front of him, he placed a hand behind Steven's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

The kiss was over just as soon as it started and it was that unexpected Ste didn't know what was happening and when Brendan pulled away he smiled at the look on Steven's face. 'Perhaps Steven, I just haven't been lucky enough to meet the right guy yet' and with that he walked off towards the sea.

Brendan had known from the men that he had been with that Steven wasn't his type. He was too serious and too unsure of himself, too sexually unaware and yet there was something that kept pulling Brendan in, that intrigued him. What that was he wasn't so sure of, He had a face Brendan had decided that would stay young, a face that would age gracefully. One that would grow more beautiful as he aged. There was something irresistibly cautious in his expression and he knew that Steven was a long way off of trusting him, trusting any man for that matter. But what was it that had attracted him to Steven in the first place. Was it that he saw him as the vulnerable young man who needed his broken heart mending. What ever it was he was determined to find out.

As he made his way back up the beach he could still see Steven sat there, he made his way back over to him.

'Would you have dinner with me tonight Steven?'

He could Steven wasn't really sure, could tell that he was battling with his trust issues.

'Don't worry, I will behave. I will be the perfect gentlemen, you can trust me. You will be safe with me.

suddenly it wasn't Brendan sitting in front of him, it was Doug. he had said on many occasions that Steven was safe with him and that he could trust him and where had that left him.. Instantly any notion of saying yes was blown away. Anger flushed through Steven, Brendan was after one thing and how stupid had he been, how much easier could he have made it for Brendan. What a monumental fool he had so very nearly made of himself.

He stood and brushed the sand from himself and said 'You're right, i don't trust you. But don't take it personally. Enjoy your day.' To him there was no bitterness to his words, just a final ring of finality. And triumph. This was an important victory for his self-esteem.


End file.
